Fate alter
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A boy who has traveled to many worlds has returned to Fuyuki City to join in the Holy Grail War. With his four Servants and his resources, he plans to face the Masters and their Servants head on as he seeks the Holy Grail for its destruction. Fate/stay night! Somewhat OP OC! Harem Route!
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going everyone? This is GKC here bringing you a new story to the mixture that will feature my favorite OC, Chris Alder being a Master in the Holy Grail War, but with not one, but four Servants. Now for the disclaimer, I do not own, except my OCs, Fate/stay night. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Now, let's get this party started…BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fatealter**

**Prologue: One Master, Four Servants!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Fuyuki City, Japan, 3:25PM]<strong>

Life…a factor in which all living beings carry. This, however, isn't about that actually; it's about a young boy, born in a world where life seemed to be too cruel for him.

His name is Chris Alder; he had been living in Japan ever since his parents moved to the country when he was an infant.

One day, when he was eight years old, his parents died in a car crash after he was staying at a friend's house. On that day, he became emotionless and distant to everyone he was close to, only living in the mansion his parents left for him as well as his inheritance.

When he came to the mansion, he was met with an old man who called himself Zelretch, who in actuality was a Dead Apostle as well as the Kaleidoscope. He asked the young boy if he wanted to be trained as a Kaleidoscope and travel worlds.

The boy hesitated for a bit, but accepted the proposal and for ten years the boy has traveled from dimension after dimension and world after world, learning new skills, techniques, and powers while also acquiring useful tools, powerful weapons, and invincible armors.

On the day of his return to his own world, he stood in front of the mansion's gates with the servants and maids waiting patiently outside for their young master's return.

As the gates opened, Chris walked through as light shined upon him.

He had black hair styled like Lelouch Lamperouge, crimson red eyes, pale skin, average muscle tone, average body weight, 5'11 height, and sharp canines.

He wore a black shirt with a red kanji for fire on both sides of his shoulders and a red line vertically placed in front of the torso, dark grey pants with silver greaves, black fingerless gauntlets with red metal on the knuckles and back of the hand, a silver shoulder guard on the right shoulder, and black boots with red metal plating attached to parts of the boots. He had a black cloak laced with red wrapped around his shoulders.

"Welcome back, Master Alder." All the servants and maids greeted while bowing.

"It's good to be back, everyone." Chris nodded while giving them an expressionless face.

While he was going inside, he began to secretly plan for the secret war in Fuyuki. 'Soon I will acquire the Holy Grail…and I shall destroy that accursed trinket once and for all.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Another Heaven by Fatestay night Realta Nua)**

**(Instrumental) **_The scene opens to show Sakura walking aimlessly through crowds of people with a soulless look in her eyes before she looks to the camera with no emotion_

**(Nani wo dakishimeru) **_The camera changes to show Lancer holding his spear as wind blows through his hair while pink Lancer leans against her spear with a sad look in her eyes_

**(Yokubou no kage de) **_The camera changes to show Archer holding his dual swords while looking at the sky_

**(Itami ni mamireta) **_The camera changes to show Berserker with his right eye a feint red_

**(Risou wo suttee) **_The camera changes to show Rider with her long lavender hair being blown against the wind while red Rider holds her guns to her sides_

**(Maru de betsusekai) **_The camera shifts to show Assassin and red Saber as wind cascades through their clothing_

**(Soredemo shinjitsu) **_The camera shifts to Caster looking away while fox Caster brings her hands together in a prayer_

**(Yogoreta kono te de) **_The camera shifts to show Shirou and Rin looking out at the moon_

**(Kimi wo mamoru yo) **_The camera shifts to show Sakura's eyes suddenly widen before tears stream down her face as the people around her begin to combust into purple flames while blood red tendrils appear out of the ground_

**(Tsukamenai hoshi wo Mitsumenagara) **_The Servants brandish their weapons as the camera zooms past each and every one of them before coming upon Saber holding Excalibur before zooming past her to show Chris's back as he turns around to show the camera his slitted red eyes_

**(Senkou no yume wo ima) **_The camera changes to show Lancer clashing with pink Lancer_

**(Yami ni Furikazzasu yo) **_Pink Lancer twirls her weapon as a blood red aura surrounds her body before she lunges towards the camera_

**(Kasaneau inochi wo terasu you ni) **_The camera changes to show fox Caster throw her mirror at Caster before changing to show Rider facing against red Rider_

**(Eranda tsuyosa de itsuka tadoritsuka) **_The camera changes to show Berserker with his Mad Enchantment active as he clashes with red Saber before Shirou appears with a copy of Archer's swords_

**(Sono basho wo Rankien to shinjite) **_The camera changes to show Kirei Kotomine smiling at the camera before a maddening grin appears on his face as he brandished his Black Keys_

**(Kizuna to iu kinou ga tsunaideku Ashita e) **_The camera changes to show Chris deflecting a multitude of Noble Phantasms with one of his own swords before it changes to show Gilgamesh smirking at his enemy as he unleashed more Noble Phantasms from his Gates of Babylon_

**(Mienai kamashini wo kioteyukou) **_The camera returns to Chris as the smoke clears to show him in black and red armor as his eyes glowed a fierce red before he lunged at Gilgamesh with a massive claymore_

**(Mishiniteku inori wa kaketeyuku koto wo) **_The camera changes to show Saber in a high-speed fight with Assassin before both Servants unleashed their Noble Phantasms_

**(Ozorezu ni…) **_The camera changes to show Chris unleashing a massive blast of red and black energy before it changes to show Saber unleashing Excalibur_

**(Tada youke wo matteiru) **_The camera changes to show the Servants' weapons embedded into the ground next to a forest of cherry blossom trees as a trail of black feathers leads to a figure with glowing red eyes and large black bird-like wings_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Alder Manor Basement, 6:23PM]<strong>

The materials were set; all the necessary pieces for the summoning were complete. Now all that remained was for Chris to use his blood to complete the summoning.

Holding out his hand, a kunai materialized in it before he used the blade to cut his palm and let a few drops of his blood hit the summoning circle, causing it to glow blood red.

As his wound healed instantly, Chris took a deep breath and began to chant the summoning aria.

**Silver and Iron to the Origin.**

**Gem and the Archduke of Contracts to the Cornerstone.**

**The Ancestor is my Great Master Shweinorg.**

**The Alighted Wind becomes a Wall.**

**The Gates in the four directions close,**

**Coming from the Crown,**

**The three-forked road that leads to the Kingdom circulate.**

**Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

**Repeat every five times.**

**Simply, shatter once filled.**

**I announce.**

**Your self is under me,**

**My fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail,**

**If you abide by this feeling, the reason, then answer.**

**Here is my Oath.**

**I am the one who walks the Path of Heaven,**

**I am the one who shall rule over all in this World.**

**You, Seven Heavens clad in three words of Power,**

**Arrive from the ring of deterrence,**

**O Keeper of the Balance!**

There was a flash of light, the excess prana turning into smoke, and as soon as the smoke cleared, Chris felt a slight burning on his arm, but the strangest thing about it is that there weren't just one set of Command Mantras, there were four.

'Four sets of Command Seals? I thought a Master was only supposed to get one?" Chris though.

After shaking off the minor shock, Chris noticed four figures rising from the smoke and when it cleared, he was shocked to find four women dressed in different outfits.

The first girl wore a valiant red militarized dress with golden highlights with matching epaulets that matched her blonde hair, which was kept braided in a bun with an ahoge on her head. The girl was also petite. She also had a translucent white lower skirt that was showing…her long slender legs as well as her panties. She also had gold sabatons and greaves that seemed to give off a rich lifestyle. She also had a beautiful pair of jade green eyes that could twinkle in the sun on her youthful face.

The second girl was taller than the blonde. She wore some kind of erotic-styled kimono with black geta and long, slender legs with upper thigh high indigo socks on. The sleeves on her arms with parts that were supposed to cover the shoulders were missing, revealing elegant, white skin underneath. She had yellow eyes that had loyalty and energy in them, long pink hair in pigtails, and fox ears along with a tail.

The third girl was another petite woman who wore a short black dress that covered her down to mid-thigh. The dress didn't go straight down though but flared out starting at waist height, the garment resembled the tutus worn by ballerinas in that regard. She wore white tights with small pink diamonds down the sides which led down to high-heeled, pointed boots with a flick at the end that was the same length as the heel. She had detached sleeves with white ruffles at both ends and she had two ribbons in her hair that were wrapped around, what Chris could guess, horns. This particular servant had a pair of horns sticking out of the top of her head and a forked tail as well. She also had blue eyes and a darker shade of pink hair and held a spear that seemed rather demonic.

The last one seemed to be a woman that seemed to be in her early or mid-twenties. She had an hourglass figure that was perfectly proportioned. Long, toned legs that were encased in thigh-high black boots, trimmed with purple. A strapless one-piece dress that hugged her curvaceous hips and large bust gorgeously, a purple collar around her elegant neck; she had really long lavender hair that flowed down and around her in a perfectly straight river that reached down to her ankles. Her arms were slender but toned, wearing black sleeves that left her delicate fingers free and held in place by purple bangles just below her shoulders and at the wrists. Her eyes were hidden behind a purple half-mask. Two silver buckles sealed it over a visible seam in the center that seemed to resemble a single eye.

The four women all turn to look at the crimson-eyed teen, who seemed to silently groan in anger. 'This is just great. I can already tell this is gonna go swell.'

"I ask of you, are you my Master?" All four girls spoke in unison before they stop and notice each other.

"Hey, back off! This one is mine!" the blonde shouted.

"No way! He's my future husband!" the fox-girl retorted which caused the crimson-eyed teen to sweatdrop.

"He's my Master and with the way he holds himself right now, he definitely deserves a Servant like me!" the demon girl stated with pride.

"He is to be my Master, I am the one to protect him!" the blindfold wearing woman spoke.

Chris couldn't take this sort of arguing anymore, he was supposed to have Servants, not a bunch of jealous schoolgirls. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The four Servants stop arguing and look at the man who summoned them in shock. "Good, now that you four have stopped your bickering, can you tell me who you are?" Chris asked while crossing his arms.

They nodded and the blonde stepped up first. "I am of the Saber Class; I look forward to working with you, Praetor."

The fox-girl went next. "I'm from the Caster Class and I accept your marriage proposal." Caster bows before smiling, warmly.

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 'Great, now I have a kitsune as a fiancé.'

The demon-looking girl went after. "I'm of the Lancer Class; you'll find no one more suited to be your Servant then me."

The stoic-looking woman went last. "I'm of the Rider Class and I shall protect you with my life, Master."

Chris sighs. "Very well, I accept your contracts."

"I won't let you down, Praetor." Saber smirks while fist-pumping.

"Thank you very much, Master! I hope you find me to be a good wife, Master." Caster exclaimed in eager happiness.

"I expect to be treated with some respect, Master." Lancer stated sternly, causing the red-eyed teen to glare at her.

"I shall guard you with my life and hope that I will be useful to you, Master." Rider stated while giving a slight bow.

Chris nods and gives them a small smile. "Excellent, now since the Grail War is still a few weeks away so this'll be the perfect chance to strategize and plan it out…maybe even get to know each other if it comes to that."

The four Servants nod before a butler arrives through the door. "Master Alder, your return dinner has been laid out in the dining hall."

"Thank you, you may leave now." Chris states in appreciation.

"As you wish, Master Alder." The butler bowed before leaving the basement.

The Alder heir turned to look at his Servants. "Well, come along then. It wouldn't be right to let four beautiful girls go hungry now would we?"

The Servants nodded despite the fact one of them, particularly a certain fox-girl, was not pleased that he had other servants in the mansion.

The Servants followed their Master out of the basement and made their way towards the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>[Bathroom, 8:30PM]<strong>

After the dinner had ended, Chris decided to take a much needed bath after a long day. As he sat in the warm water, he sighed in utter and complete relief, soaking in the water as his muscles relaxed and his joints loosened.

"Finally, I needed this right now. Those girls can be a handful sometimes especially when they start arguing over me… it's quite vexing really." Chris said to himself while lost in thought, unaware of the door opening.

"I really need to relieve some of this stress once in a while." Chris stated while rubbing his forehead until he feels something soft press against his back. Chris opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder only to find Caster, completely naked; pressing her breasts against his back while her head rests on top of his own.

"Any particular reason why you are in my bathtub?" Chris asked the fox-like Servant.

"Can't I at least bathe with my husband at least?" Caster asked back while giving him a cute pout.

Chris sighs, deeply. "Very well, you may bathe with me just this once… and don't get any funny ideas either!"

Caster pouted more and crossed her arms in a cute manner. "Then what about the others?"

Chris's ears perked up and he raised an eyebrow before turning to Caster. "What others?"

Caster points to the right and Chris follows it to see an even more shocked sight. The rest of his Servants were in the large tub with him as well though Rider was still wearing her blindfold. "What are you all doing?"

"I needed a bath to relax myself and I asked one of the maids if the bathtub was large enough for Roman standards." Saber said.

"I as well needed to bathe though it's strange that you would complain about this?" Lancer said next while getting in a thinking posture.

"I am here to both protect you and to bathe." Rider voiced out in her stoic tone.

Chris's left brow twitched dangerously at the four nude women that sat in his tub. He grunted in displeasure. 'One of these days, they might even try something perverted to relieve stress.'

"Anyway, Master, you said something about relieving stress? If you want, you're free to ravage my body as you see fit." Caster proclaimed while getting into a sexy pose.

"I didn't mean anything like that; I meant to vent my frustrations on something." Chris deadpanned.

Caster pouted again which caused some of the other Servants to laugh at her misfortune.

* * *

><p><strong>[Master Bedroom, 9:03PM]<strong>

Chris couldn't believe his luck, the moment he returns, he immediately begins the summoning ritual for his Servant until it turned out that whatever deity was watching him seemed to believe it funny to give him four female Servants.

Right now, he rested in his bed, stripped of his clothing and armor except his underwear. He laid his head onto one of his many pillows trying to at least get some sleep until he feels his bed bounce a bit. He opens his eyes to see Caster on top of him with only her kimono on that was barely holding onto her slim body.

The red-eyed teen's left brow twitched annoyed. "Let me guess… you want to sleep in my bed as well."

Caster nodded with a smile until she laid next to her Master with her hand on his torso, causing the boy to groan in displeasure. "Is something wrong, Master?"

"I just know for a fact that if you're here then the other three is in here as well… am I right?" Chris voices out rather loudly from that last part.

Saber, Lancer, and Rider soon materialized into the room with pretty much nothing on what so ever.

"Well, Praetor, it only seems natural that a Servant would be in the same room and sleep in the same bed to keep their Masters safe." Saber stated, matter-of-factly.

"It's also a good way to keep any Assassin Class Servants from slitting your throat if we're near you at all times." Lancer voiced with a grin.

"As such, it is our duty to keep you safe, Master." Rider said in her stoic tone.

Chris groaned angrily. "Goddamn it, fine, I'll allow you to sleep in my bed. Just don't do anything that'll get off the wrong way."

The remaining three Servants nod before they also climb into the master bed… good thing it's a king size otherwise Chris would have the girls piling on him.

"So Master, does having four beautiful women get you riled up?" Caster asked while sporting a witty yet seductive grin.

"If you're asking me to have sex with you then you must have lost your damn mind if you think I'm gonna have meaningless intercourse with the four of you." Chris deadpanned.

Caster growled softly while pouting which caused a few snickers from the other Servants.

"Besides, I prefer to get to know the girl I'm with before committing to a relationship." Chris responded coolly which caught the attention of his Servants.

"That's certainly something to think about, Master." Saber said in a thoughtful manner.

"That's usually the problem with people, they don't think about each other's feelings and just prefer to fool around in bed rather than find love." Chris said as he closed his eyes.

"Then what do you think about us, Master?" Lancer asked.

Chris opened his eyes and remained silent for a second. "Honestly, I think you four are quite beautiful, yet you're cursed to be Servants. To me, it's not really fair for you since I'm pretty sure you've never experienced any form of love during your lives."

The Servants blushed a bit from his words and felt their hearts beat rapidly before they subconsciously cuddled up to him.

Chris blinked, surprised at the Servants' actions. "Why are you cuddling up to me?"

"We don't know it's as if your words touched our hearts." Saber replied with a small hidden smile.

"Well I didn't expect that kinda reaction." Chris muttered before Caster straddled on top of him with lust in her eyes.

"How about we do something fun for awhile? I'll even let the others join in as well." Caster said as she inched forward to Chris's lips.

"Are you in heat or something?" Chris deadpanned.

"No, I just want to repay you for your kind words." Caster said before she mashed her lips onto the red-eyed teen's own set.

Chris felt uncomfortable by Caster's actions as she moaned into the kiss as Chris thought. 'Ah, fuck it, might as well give her at least one kiss.'

Chris pushed his tongue to Caster's lower lip, asking for entry to which she happily obliged as the two tongue wrestled until the clear winner became Chris as he could hear the fox-girl moaning in his mouth before breaking away, causing her to whimper.

"Sorry, but that's as far as I'm going to go… for now." Chris teased as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Caster pouted, cutely, before lying down next to her Master and cupped his cheek. "Well, girls, I can say this that our Master is quite an interesting individual."

"Agreed." The three responded, who felt somewhat envious that Caster stole a kiss from their Master.

"He'll be so much fun to be with. I wonder what he'll do to the other Servants?" Caster adopted a thinking pose as a question mark appeared above her head.

"I'm sure the Praetor will help deal with it." Saber replied.

"Yeah, I can actually feel the power radiating from him." Lancer said as she nuzzled her cheek to Chris's side.

"The way he talks actually sounds as if he cared about our wellbeing. Regardless, if we were mere spirits or copies." Rider said as she laid her head on Chris's abdomen.

"We're lucky to have a Master like him." The female Servants muttered as they sighed, deeply before entering the realm of dreams with their Master.

* * *

><p><strong>[Morning]<strong>

"Time to wake up, young master." A young masculine voice said.

Chris's eyes began to flutter open as he noticed one of his most trusted butlers and one of the people who decided to come home with him after his journey, Sebastian, a demon in human form with midnight black hair and blood red eyes. If anyone were to guess, he'd look like Chris's older brother.

"Sebastian, couldn't you have given me at least five more minutes?" Chris asked, groggily, as he covered his head with one of his pillows.

"I beg your pardon, young master, but it is time for you to ready yourself for school." Sebastian stated as he opened the red curtains, shining the sunlight through the windows.

Chris groaned. "I've only been here for a night and I have to go to school? How bothersome."

"Well, young master, it's better than having to stay in bed with your companions." Sebastian said with that damnable smile of his.

Chris's brow rose in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian didn't answer, only excusing himself from Chris's room.

'The hell did he mean by that?' Chris thought before he heard a soft feminine moan on his left side. As he looks, he sees Saber lying on the pillow with Lancer cuddled up to her while on his right side Caster and Rider were cuddled up to him.

'Oh, now I see what he meant.' Chris thought before getting out of the bed only for Lancer to cling on to him like a lost child.

"Geez, she puts up that rich girl act but turns out to act like a child." Chris muttered to himself before he carefully removed Lancer's slim arms and placed them back on the bed.

Once that was done, he made his way to the bathroom with the school uniform he was issued from the school.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dining Room]<strong>

Chris sat at the far end of the dining table, enjoying a five-star breakfast that Sebastian helped cook with the chefs. As he finished a plate of exquisitely decorated pancakes and downing a glass of milk, he notices the doors open to reveal his Servants wearing casual clothing that Chris ordered for them in case they decided to explore Fuyuki City.

Saber wore a red dress with spaghetti straps and a short skirt that had black lines and a black bow in the center of her torso, frilly socks, and red shoes with black laces.

Caster wore a white zip-up shirt with light pink strips with the zipper opened to reveal a fair amount of her cleavage, a red bra, black short shorts, black stockings, and black shoes. Her ears and tail were gone, possibly due to her prana and her hair was done in curly pigtails.

Lancer wore a more…revealing…outfit. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with a pink star on the chest near her heart with the collar close to revealing her breasts, a short pink skirt that if you look closely you could almost see her panties, black gloves that covered her claws, black high-heeled boots with pink laces, and black ribbons in her hair. Her horns and tail also vanished just like Caster and her hair was done in two straight pigtails and one ponytail.

Rider wore a more decent outfit. Her blindfold was gone, but in its place was a pair of glasses that showed her light purple eyes. She wore a black polo neck top, blue jean pants, and black boots. Her hair is also done up in a braided ponytail due to its unnatural length.

Chris had to admit, his Servants looked stunning right now.

"I see you four finally awoken. I was beginning to think you loved being in that bed more than you do being with me." Chris stated with a sly smirk as his Servants sent him small glares while also sporting light blushes.

"Must you tease us, Praetor?" Saber asked with her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Yes" Chris answered, bluntly.

"I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you for teasing us." Caster said with lustful eyes.

"Knowing some of you, I'd guess Saber and Rider would slap me while you and Lancer kissed me." Chris replied.

"You guessed correct, Master." Rider said as she calmly took a seat at the table, followed by the other Servants.

"Sebastian should be out with your meals soon, I on the other hand need to get to school quick so I won't be able to show you four around the city." Chris said as he drank a mug of coffee brought to him by a maid.

"It's fine, Praetor. We'll be fine on our own so don't worry." Saber said as the other Servants nodded in acknowledgement.

Chris nodded to this and finished his coffee before leaving towards the garage until he remembered something. "Oh, before I forget. If you're going out shopping than please don't overdo it. I may be rich, but I still have limits when it comes to spending money."

The Servants nodded in agreement as Sebastian and a few other butlers brought out the girls' meals and the moment they tasted the food, it felt to them like eating Heaven itself.

Chris could only smirk in amusement at hearing his Servants praise of the food as he made his way to the garage. As he turned the lights on, rows upon rows of exquisite vehicles were lined up from motorcycles to cars before he chose one of his favorites.

He walked towards a Yamaha R1 motorcycle colored black with red marks and headlights. He threw on a pair of black and red motorcycle gloves and a matching helmet with a black visor. With his school bag secured on his shoulders, he drove out of the mansion's garage and towards his new high school.

* * *

><p><strong>[Homurahara Academy]<strong>

At a classroom inside the school, Shirou Emiya, a teenage boy with red hair and amber eyes, was quite excited today at class. He along with his fellow students was getting a new transfer student from Europe and he was said to be the heir of noblemen.

Shirou was one of those guys, who always have that hero complex, ever since he was rescued during the Great Fuyuki Fire ten years ago as well as meet his adoptive father, Kiritsugu Emiya. His father passed away a few years after his adoption from sickness and so far he lived by himself, but he had a few people he could call family.

Taiga Fugimura was his next door neighbor when he was a kid and acted like the big sister he never had, she was also his homeroom teacher and doesn't play favorites even if she cared for him like a little brother.

The next person was Sakura Matou; she was a quiet and lonely girl when he first met her and her brother Shinji. Both he and Shinji got along just fine even Sakura started to smile more once she broke from her shell as well as coming over to his house unannounced to make breakfast for them almost like a housewife, but Shirou was so dense that he didn't even see the obvious signs that Sakura had a crush on him. Though it changed when Shinji started acting like a rich pompous jerk as well as abusing Sakura, Shirou always defended her like a 'knight in shining armor', yet still didn't notice the numerous times she blushed.

He also met a foreigner kid when he was young, the unusual thing about the boy was his red eyes but Shirou thought they looked cool. He was disheartened when he heard about his friend's parents dying and he had to go away back to his country to be left in the care of his guardians.

Right now, Shirou was waiting for Taiga to show up so he could see who this new transfer student was.

"Good morning, class. Sorry for being late, I-" Taiga then tripped for some unknown reason and collides face-first with the floor. Shirou still didn't understand how his older sister figure kept tripping for no reason.

"Ouch, sorry everyone, as I was saying; we have a new transfer student here today from Europe so I expect each and every one of you to make him feel welcomed as well as be on your best behavior." Taiga warned the classroom before turning to the door. "You can come in now."

The door slid open as the new student entered the room which caused Shirou's eyes to widen in utter shock while the others gasp in surprise.

Standing in front of the classroom was a boy about eighteen years old with black hair styled like some famous anime anti-hero, pale skin, and the most distinguishing feature was his crimson red eyes with the look of pure unadulterated calmness that seemed to frighten Shirou a bit.

"Everyone, this is Chris Alder, he's transferred here all the way from Europe." Taiga looks at the teen. "You can introduce yourself now, Alder-san."

Chris nods before turning his attention to the class. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Chris Alder, and I hope we can get along with each other." He bowed at that last part.

Some of the girls, instantly, had hearts in their eyes at how handsome the boy was as well as his strong, yet soft voice.

"Excellent, Alder-san, please take your seat next to Emiya-san." Taiga told the boy as he made his way to his assigned seat.

Once he sat down, Shirou glanced over to the familiar boy. 'Is it really him? I haven't seen him since his parents died.'

As Shirou was lost in his thoughts, a boy with dark purple hair, dark eyes, and a smug smile had spared a glance at the new student. 'Perfect, a rich kid even better an heir to a famous family. He'll make a good pawn once I get him over to my side.'

The whole time, the two were unaware of what the boy's real thoughts were. 'Soon, I will obtain the Grail and no one, not even Shirou and Saber, will be able to stop me from destroying that abomination.'

* * *

><p><strong>[Lunchtime, Roof]<strong>

Chris sat on the roof, enjoying a bento that Sebastian prepared for him for lunch. Although he won't admit it, he always loved Sebastian's cooking.

"Once again, you've outdone yourself, Sebastian." Chris said to himself as he munched on an onigiri.

The red-eyed teen continued eating his lunch without interruptions until…

"Oi, who are you?" a loud, feminine voice shouted from behind him.

Chris looked back to see a teenage girl with long dark hair in twintails tied with black ribbons, aqua blue eyes, and a slender frame. She wore the standard Homurahara school girl's uniform. She also seemed to be giving Chris a frustrated scowl.

"Is there something you want, Miss?" Chris asked dryly.

"I want to know who you are and why you're here at my favorite lunch spot?" the girl demanded with her scowl.

"The name's Chris Alder and the reason why I'm here at your supposed 'lunch spot' is because I like to eat in a quiet area." Chris responded as he continued eating his bento.

The girl raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So you're the transfer student from Europe?"

"Correct, and what do I owe the pleasure of your concern, Miss…" Chris asked.

"My name is Rin Tohsaka, heir to the Tohsaka name." Rin said, proudly.

Chris hummed in amusement. "A fellow heir huh… Well Ms. Tohsaka, I should tell you that I am also an heir. The heir to the Alder Family name."

Rin's eyes widened in realization, "So you're an heir as well?"

Chris nods. "Yes, my parents passed away when I was young, but then I met someone who changed my life. I traveled to many interesting places and met many wonderful people. Eventually, when I turned eighteen, I returned back here to my mother's ancestral home with a few friends who traveled with me."

Rin listened with great interest at his story. 'Wow, who knew that despite the loss of his parents, he managed to find happiness with those who cared about him.'

"Anyway, I think I should be getting back to class now." Chris said as he picked up his empty bento and began to leave the roof, but not before looking back at Rin with a warm smile. "Maybe we can get together again sometime, Ms. Tohsaka. I'll even bring an extra lunch with me."

Rin had a slight blush on her face before she weakly answered. "I'd like that, but you can call me, Rin, being called Ms. Tohsaka makes me seem a bit old."

"Alright then, Rin, I'll see you later." Chris said as he left the roof, leaving a still blushing Tohsaka behind as she began thinking about what sort of lunch he'd bring on their date…

'WAIT WHAT?!' Rin mentally shouted in her head as she began to blush several shades of red; she then proceeded to deny it being a date of any kind, unaware of the red-eyed teen smirking in satisfaction.

'Well, it seems I'm about to have another to bend to my will, I might even be able to convince her to give me Archer once he arrives or I could strike a deal with the Caster of this war and get her to work under me.' Chris thought to himself as a dark grin appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hallways, 3:45PM]<strong>

After school for the day had ended, Chris went to his locker to grab his bag until the moment he opened it, a mess of letters came out of said locker as each envelop had a heart sticker on it.

Chris groaned in annoyance. 'Really right now? Can't I go one day without women trying to seduce me?'

Chris looked around the hallways to see if anyone was around and to his luck, no one was in sight.

He turned his attention back to the letters and closed his eyes, focusing his energy before he opened them to reveal his eyes glowing blood red as a sphere of fire warped around in the palm of his hand before he thrust it forward, burning the letters and leaving his essentials unharmed.

Chris flicked his hand as his eyes went back to their regular coloration as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet and gloves as well as his backpack and closed his locker.

As Chris was about to leave, a boy with red hair and amber eyes stood in front of him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, you can give your old friend a hug." Shirou said as he gave Chris a hug.

"Okay, Shirou, I get it, you miss me but can you let go, I don't want people to get the wrong idea between us." Chris said as he patted Shirou's back.

"Sorry…" Shirou apologized as he released the red-eyed teen. "It's just good to see you again."

"Same here…" Chris replied with a smile until he noticed a cute purple haired girl approaching behind Shirou.

"Senpai, I need to talk to you about-" The girl noticed Chris and gave him a warm smile. "Oh, hello, my name is Sakura Matou; it's nice to meet you."

Chris returned the smile, yet he could see the look in her eyes. Pain, misery, humiliation, and… happiness? Must be due to the fact she met Shirou. "It's nice to meet you as well, Sakura-chan. I'm Chris Alder."

Sakura blushed when she heard the red-eyed boy call her '-chan' so casually. "I-I hope w-we can be friends, Alder-san."

"Please, no need to call me that. Alder-kun or just Chris will do just fine, Sakura-chan." Chris said with a warm smile.

If Sakura's blush wasn't showing, it was now as her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "O-Okay… if that's what you want then I-I'll try, Alder-kun."

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to-" Chris was cut off when he heard an obnoxious voice call him. "There you are, Alder-san!"

Chris, Shirou, and Sakura turned around to see a teenage boy with dark purple hair walks up to them with a smug grin plastered on his face. "I've been looking for you! My name is Shinji Matou, I was hoping to talk to you after class but I couldn't find you so I had to wait until after school was over for the day."

"Well I'm here, so what is it?" Chris asked with slight irritation.

"I heard you were the heir to the Alder family, right?" Shinji asked as his grin widened further when he received a nod in response. "I happen to be the heir to the Matou family line and as a fellow heir; it's only beneficial if our families became business partners, right?"

"But, nii-san, grandfather said that-" Sakura tried to speak but couldn't when Shinji backhanded the poor girl across the face.

"Shut up, you damn little whore! You obviously need to learn your place once we get back to-" Shinji was cut off by a fist from an extremely pissed off Chris as the red-eyed teen punched the smug little man in the face with only five percent of his power… but the effects were painful.

Shinji actually flew back into the row of lockers and coughed up a little blood before he looks up to glare at the foreigner until he shrank back in fear when he saw the cold, crimson eyes glaring at him albeit with a slight glow to them that no one noticed.

"If there is one thing I despise more in the world, it is men who strike down a defenseless woman, especially when they're family. Do that again and I promise to make your life a living hell on Earth." Chris threatened.

Shinji nodded vigorously as he got up and ran away from the demon-eyed teen.

Chris turned to the fallen girl as his eyes softened as he held his hand out to her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded as she gently grasped his hand and stood on her feet. She had a large red mark on her cheek and some slight tears about to fall from her face as she gently placed her hand on the mark to soothe the pain.

"How terrible for you to live with such an awful human being for a brother…" Chris said sadly as he gently caressed Sakura's cheek, causing the violet-haired girl to blush.

"Um…I…uh…" Sakura had no words as she began to sputter unrecognizable words before passing out from the embarrassment on her cheeks as Chris caught her.

"Oh dear, I knew this would happen…" Chris muttered.

"What happened to her?" Shirou asked with concern.

"Relax, she just fainted, this usually happens when girls see, hear, or touch me. Must be my eyes, that's always the lady-killer right there." Chris said as he carried the unconscious Sakura over to Shirou and passed her over to him.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Shirou asked as he held Sakura in his arms.

Chris motioned Shirou to follow him outside, which he reluctantly did. Once outside, Chris climbed onto his motorcycle and put his gloves on. "I'm gonna go home and get settled in then I'm going to explore the city with some relatives to get a better perspective of the place."

Shirou nodded in understanding. "You gonna come visit sometime at the house? Sakura would love to meet you again and I know Taiga would also like to get to know you as well."

"Sure, I'll come by once I get finished settling in." Chris replied as he put his helmet on and closed the visor. "See ya later, Shirou. Tell Sakura I said it was nice meeting her."

Shirou nodded as Chris sped away on his motorcycle. 'No idea why, but he seems to have changed a lot ten years ago?'

* * *

><p><strong>[Alder Mansion, 4:10PM]<strong>

After Chris returned to his mansion, he finds his Servants in the living room.

Saber was drinking a glass of wine, Caster was playing with her hair, Lancer was staring at the fireplace lost in thought, and Rider was reading a book while drinking a glass of wine.

"So… how'd your days go?" Chris asked to break the eerie silence.

"Terrible!" Saber shouted in anger.

"Horrible!" Caster whined.

"Melancholy!" Lancer said in irritation.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Rider said calmly.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Okay… what happened?"

"We were exploring the city to get an insight of our future battlefield then Caster got the nerve to do shopping!" Saber explained as she narrowed her gaze at the kitsune.

"Hey, he allowed us to shop if we wanted to!" Caster retorted back.

"She had us wear the most… revealing outfits that I don't even want to explain…" Lancer said next with light blush on her face.

"Okay, what's bad about that?" Chris asked in slight confusion.

"A group of perverted men were watching us when we weren't looking, they even had the nerve to try and grope us when we exited the store." Rider answered as the other Servants shuddered in remembrance at what those men did.

Chris, on the other hand, furrowed his brows in anger. "I trust you gave them a most painful punishment?"

Seeing his Servants nod, his previous expression vanished with a smile on his face. "So exactly what did Caster make you three wear?"

The Servants, minus Caster, blushed in embarrassment as they muttered something he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

The Servants muttered again albeit a bit louder, but Chris still couldn't hear.

"Could you speak up? I can't hear it."

"She made us wear swimwear!" The Servants shouted in embarrassment.

Silence was all that was greeted by their Master until he starts… laughing?

"You think this is funny!?" Saber shouted in anger.

"Uh… yeah, it is. It's just swimwear, what's wrong with that?" Chris asked, rhetorically.

"Those swimsuits shouldn't even be considered an item to buy!" Rider replied as she drinks that rest of her wine down.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad, right?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

All he got in return were glares and gritted teeth. "Look, how about a swim before dinner is ready, the pool out in the backyard is still open and the sun's still up, I'll judge if the swimwear Caster got you is revealing or not."

Saber, Lancer, and Rider thought about it for a few minutes with some mild blushes on their faces while Caster seemed more enthusiastic about it until the Servants nodded, reluctantly.

"Alright, I'll grab my trunks and meet you out back, if Sebastian asks where I am then just tell him I'm at the pool." Chris said as the Heroic Spirits nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm off, see you four at the pool." Chris waved as he exited the room.

While their Master left, Caster took a sideways glance at the other Servants with a sly grin on her face. "Well girls, time to get into those swimsuits and don't fuss besides maybe he'll like them."

"I hate you right now, Caster." Saber deadpanned.

"Me too." Lancer also deadpanned.

"Agreed." Rider went next.

"Oh stop your whining and start striping, ladies!" Caster demanded as she gave them a playful scowl.

The other three groaned in dread at the embarrassment just waiting to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>[Pool, 4:20PM]<strong>

After waiting a full ten minutes on his Servants, Chris decided to take a little cat nap with an umbrella positioned to keep him shaded from the sun's harmful rays.

"Oh Master, time to wake up now." Came the excited voice of Caster as Chris's eyes immediately opened.

"About time, what the heck kept you four so… long…" Chris immediately stopped talking as his eyes widened and his jaw comically dropped to the ground.

Whether or not, the Heavens were torturing him right now is to be expected when he sees his Servants dressed in the swimwear Caster purchased for them… Lancer was right… they are too revealing.

Saber wore a red sling bikini that covered a slim amount of her breasts as well as her lower regions, but left a lot of her body to be seen.

Caster wore a white two-piece swimsuit with the bikini covering a moderate amount of her cleavage, a blue bow on the bikini, and small white tails on the hip sections of the lower part of the swimsuit.

Lancer wore a black one-piece swimsuit with pink diamonds symmetrically placed around it that clung to her body, graciously, but there were some places that left her back as well as her stomach revealed.

Rider wore a black two-piece swimsuit with the top piece having an x-strap around her neck and to her back. Her hair is done in a long braided ponytail with the two long bangs cascading down the front of her figure.

Overall, if any other boy were looking at this now… they'd immediately die from a massive amount of blood loss due to how gorgeous the four Heroic Spirits looked.

Chris was at a loss in which to respond in this situation until the only thing he subconsciously had in his head was said. "Beautiful…"

The four blushed fiercely at what their Master blurted out even if he didn't know he said it.

"Please don't say it like that, Praetor, it's embarrassing." Saber said as she turned her gaze away to hide her blush.

"I knew I picked out the right outfits to win my Master's heart!" Caster shouted in joy before she stops to see four deadpanned expressions looking at her. "What?"

"You have a serious problem, y'know that?" Chris deadpanned.

"Well I'm sorry if I want to show how much I love being with you." Caster retorted while giving a cute pout.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Lancer muttered under her breathe, unaware that the fox-girl heard her.

"What was that?" Caster asked in an eerily dark tone.

"I didn't say anything." Lancer quickly answered as she walked to the other side of the pool.

"Anyway, let's enjoy our time outside until dinner is served, I'd like to at least enjoy the peaceful days I have with the four of you before the Holy Grail War begins." Chris stated with a smile as he stepped onto the diving board and performed a perfect dive into the pool.

Underwater, Chris felt peace, being in the water made him forget the troubles and doubts ahead as the sunlight shining in the deep blue calmed his nerves. As he drifted in the light ripples of the water, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he looks back to see Saber motioning her hand to the surface as she swam back up along with Chris.

Taking a large intake of air, Chris could see his Servants enjoying themselves. Saber was pleasantly swimming around the pool, Caster was sun bathing her back with her bikini top removed, Lancer was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water, and Rider was on the chair reading a book.

"Oh Master, could you rub some lotion on my back so I don't get sunburns?" Caster asked with a pleading look.

Chris sighed and swam at the edge of the pool, lifting himself out, and grabbing the bottle of sun lotion that Caster gave him. He squirted some lotion on his hands and began to slowly apply the lotion on the Servant of Magic's back.

"I'm surprised you'd want me to apply lotion on your back, Caster." Chris said thoughtfully while his Servant released a soft moan.

"Oh my, you have some rather good fingers there, Master." Caster acknowledged as she began to enjoy the magic in Chris's fingers.

"A lot of women said that to me before when I traveled worlds albeit without being called Master." Chris responded with a wry grin.

"They are most definitely correct then." Caster said with a small moan being released.

While applying the last of the lotion on Caster's back, Chris stood back up and stretched. "Well I hope my magical fingers were to your liking?"

"Oh, they were Master; I just wish you could continue it further down." Caster replied with a sultry grin as she fastened her top back on.

"Okay then…" Chris muttered before going back to his chair in the shade and relaxed.

Caster pouted at her Master's actions until she noticed Rider was only reading, so a mischievous plot began to form in her head. She casually strode over to her fellow Servant and looked over the lavender-haired woman's shoulder. "Whatcha reading?"

Rider took a momentary glance at Caster before going back to her reading. "A story about a boy who becomes a ranger's apprentice… is there something you want, Caster?"

"Oh no, nothing really… just wanted to know what you were doing." Caster replied with a sly grin.

That didn't really calm Rider's nerves and before she knew it, she was flying into the pool while she yelped in surprise.

Chris couldn't help but snicker at the lavender-hair's misfortune after he witnessed Caster unleash a powerful jet of wind that sent Rider into the pool.

"Uh… Why isn't Rider coming up?" Lancer asked with mild concern.

That got Chris's attention. He looks at the pool and only notices air bubbles coming from the spot where Rider fell in the pool. Without a second thought, the red-eyed teen dived into the pool only to see Rider struggling for air which prompted Chris to swim faster as he wrapped an arm around his Servant's waist and quickly swam to the surface.

With a large intake of air, Chris pulled Rider out of the pool as she began to go into a coughing fit. After a few seconds of breathing in precious air, Chris turned to Caster and gave her a deathly glare.

"That was a really foolish thing to do, Caster." Chris stated in calm, yet scolding tone.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen." Caster said with her head down, an ashamed look in her eye.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to…" Chris stated before he pointed to a rather pissed off Rider.

Caster flinched under the unnerving glare that the older woman was giving her before she inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I'm sorry for nearly drowning you, Rider; I was only having a little fun."

Rider stared at her fellow Servant for a minute before she released a heavy sigh, "Apology accepted."

Caster let out a sigh of relief before Chris walked up to the four gathered Servants. "Alright, I believe that's enough fun for today. I do believe it's time for us to go freshen up for dinner."

"As you wish, Master." The four said simultaneously.

The Master and Servants went back inside the mansion, leaving the awkward event behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>[Bedroom, 9:45 PM]<strong>

Chris laid on his bed, clad in nothing but his boxers and a shirt. Today had been eventful for him.

He met his friend Shirou Emiya again after ten years of being gone; he met the Tohsaka heir, Rin; he was introduced to Sakura Matou, a girl who seemed to hide her emotions very well; Shinji Matou, a stuck-up arrogant little man who abuses his sister; and became one of the most popular boys by the female body of the school.

The red-eyed teen let out a sigh; he had ordered Saber and Rider to patrol the city while Caster and Lancer were supposed to guard the manor in case of someone who summoned Assassin.

"Highly unlikely that will happen… if what the Archers of the other versions of this world were saying was true then Medea will summon Assassin to guard the temple once the Grail War begins." Chris muttered to himself.

He raised his hand as a weapon materialized in his empty hand.

It was one of the many weapons he collected on his journey, a broadsword with a red blade, a bird-like cross guard colored steel black, red wrappings on the grip, a glowing blue gem at the pommel, and glowing blue runes on the blade.

The sword was one of his many trump cards against foes that had considered their beings to be Gods until he either cut off their heads or buried the blade into their hearts.

The sword was called Avalastor. In the world where he received it, it meant the 'Blood Angel' hence the reason why he used it more against foes that had god-like capabilities.

Sending the weapon back into his subconscious armory, Chris let his head fall onto his pillows, arms spread out eagle-style only for his left arm to land on flesh.

Chris raised an eyebrow before he looked to his left only to see Caster with no clothes on her form at all.

"Hello Master." Caster cooed in a seductive tone.

The young man released another sigh before he looks at Caster again, "You're not gonna stop unless I give you what you want, aren't you?"

Caster's response was only to mount her Master and give him a seductive, yet cunning wink, "You know me so well, Master."

"Considering when I slept last night, I saw yours as well as the others memories so I figured I might as well give you this at least once before I find myself violated in the middle of the night." Chris responded coolly.

"Then let's not waste any time." Caster said before she leaned forward to her Master's face and mashed her lips against his.

**(AN: Lemon Warning!)**

Chris wasted no time in sliding his tongue into Caster's mouth as the Servant moaned in pleasure by the boy's actions.

He flips Caster onto the bed so she was on her back while he was on top of her as he began to plant kisses along Caster's neck which sent shivers down her spine.

Chris smirked in satisfaction as he listened to Caster's moans of pleasure before he moved his right hand to gently cup the fox girl's left breast. He began moving the large mound around while playfully rubbing her nipple causing yet another moan from the Servant.

"Oh Kami, it feels so good…" Caster moaned out as Chris continued planting and sucking on her neck while also playing with her breasts.

The red-eyed teen brought his face over to Caster's right breast then gave the soft mound a test lick which caused the fox girl groan in pleasure before he began to suck on her nipple while still playing with the other flesh mound with his right hand.

Caster's soft moans rang around the room as her lower regions began to wet between her legs.

Chris stopped his teasing on Caster's upper body before he looked at her face. The fox girl's eyes were half dilated and she hadn't even climaxed at all. Chris looked to his Servant's lower regions and found her slit to be wet from the pleasure that had been building up.

He looked to his Servant's face again, "It seems your starting to get a little wet…"

"Don't tease me… I only I get to do that." Caster said in between rapid breaths as her cheeks flushed.

"Then I guess I'll have to continue to tease you." Chris stated with a sly grin before he lowered his face over to Caster's shaven slit as he gives it a complimentary lick which caused Caster to arch her back at the surprising rush of pleasure that entered her system.

"Oh God!" Caster loudly moaned as Chris began to use his tongue inside the fox girl's damp folds. The Servant grasped the sheets of the bed as the red-eyed teen continued his rapid tongue tempo which inched Caster's rising orgasm before one more lick caused her to scream in ecstasy when she climaxed on her Master's face.

Chris raised his head to look at Caster, who was panting heavily from exhaustion as the red-eyed teen licked his lips to clean some of his Servant's juices before he crawled on top of her and tasted her mouth again causing the fox girl to moan once more from both Chris's tongue and tasting her own juices.

The moment they released the kiss, Chris looked into his Servant's eyes with his own, "Are you ready, Caster?"

Caster gave her Master a pleading look as her panting increased. "Please… make me yours!"

Chris let out a low chuckle. "Silly Caster…" he said as he moves his head to whisper in her ear, "You're already mine."

Chris moved to Caster's slender neck and gave it a small bite eliciting a yelp of both pain and pleasure as the red-eyed teen marked his lover before licking the bite marks that drew blood, relaxing the fox girl as she moaned from Chris's tongue play.

"Now for the fun part…" Chris quietly said as his boxers and shirt vanished into light particles, revealing his stiff eight inch member to Caster's womanhood.

"Please… Master…" Caster quietly breathed out.

"Yes, Caster," Chris asked with warm look on his features.

"Please… take me now… fuck me now!" Caster said in between pants.

"As you wish," Chris said before he slowly used his shaft to prod his Servant's womanhood before he quickly buried the entire thing inside of her as she released a yelp of pleasure.

"Now we can begin." Chris said as he slowly moved his lower body to thrust inside of Caster, whose moans grew louder with every thrust. The red-eyed boy increased the speed of his thrusting as Caster began to scream in pleasure from the increased speed.

"Oh God! Don't stop, Master!" Caster shouted in ecstasy as Chris's thrusting got faster as she felt her nether lips about to burst from her Master's member.

Chris didn't say anything except for the occasional animalistic growl as he continued jackhammering his Servant before his eyes glowed bright red, leaving no pupil only a shining sclera while Caster's eyes was dulled from the mass pleasure she was feeling as her tongue hung out from her mouth.

It wasn't long before Caster released her second orgasm onto Chris's throbbing member but that only seemed to cause his thrusting tempo to increase as his own orgasm was beginning to rise.

After a few more thrusts, Chris released a bestial roar as he climaxed into Caster's waiting cunt as the Servant let out a silent scream of pleasure as her third orgasm erupted from her vagina. Chris's seed pouring inside the fox girl's uterus as he gave her a few more thrusts to make sure he was empty before collapsed on top of his Servant after having spent all his energy.

**(AN: End of Lemon)**

The two panted in exhaustion as Chris began to slowly pull out his semi-stiff member from Caster's slit until she stopped him causing the young man to look at her.

"Please… leave it in… Master…" Caster pleaded with soft eyes filled with undying love to which the boy nodded in agreement before he pulled the king-sized blanket over their naked bodies as Caster fell asleep into Chris's arms.

Chris looked at his Servant with a blank look before a small smile appeared on his face as his own tired eyes fell before the land of dreams took him.

* * *

><p><strong>[Unknown Location]<strong>

In another part of Fuyuki City, a cloaked figure was walking through the noisy metropolis before the figure looks into the sky.

"It would seem that the Holy Grail War will soon begin and it's only a matter of time before I find the true heir to hold my power." The figure said in a young, yet wise tone.

The figure looked inside his cloak before he pulled out a glass orb that showed a blurred image.

"Soon child… soon," The figure muttered as the orb began to clear up to reveal a familiar pair of red eyes.

The figure disappeared along the wind almost as if he was never there in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Fight or Flight by Yuu Kobayashi)<strong>

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show Fuyuki City wrapped in shadows as the camera zooms in to get a closer look to reveal a set of glowing red and black tentacles before it vanishes in a wave of particles_

**(Hakisuteta kotoba no imi sae) **_The camera shifts to show Rin, facing the left, with her eyes closed and her left arm out_

**(Fukaku kangaetari wa shinai) **_An after image of her command seals appears behind her_

**(Ima wo tada nigekiru dake) **_The camera shifts to show Shirou, facing the right, with his eyes closed and his right arm out as his command seals appear behind him._

**(Mata nannimo nakatta youni) **_The camera shifts to Chris facing the screen with his eyes closed and his right arm out_

**(Onaji koto wo kurikaeshiteru) **_Chris's command seals appear behind him_

**(Muimi nano yo mata sonna nige) **_The camera shifts to show Rin facing the left, Shirou facing the right, and Chris facing the front as the command seals appears behind them_

**(Kekkyoku youchide kodomo no manmo dane) **_The camera shifts to show Kirei in the church having a glass of wine before it changes to show Illya watching the full moon_

**(hitori yogari kako no jibun wa mou sute na) **_The camera shifts to show Shirou holding a jacket out behind him while an image of Sakura appears next to him with tears in her eyes before it changes to Rin curled up inside of a blood red jewel as she slowly opens her eyes_

**(Tadashii tatakai wa sou kimi no naka de hajimaru) **_The camera shifts to Lancer and Archer clashing with each other_

**(Kimi nara dousuru? Mou girigiri janai?) **_The camera shifts to show Illya on the shoulder of Berserker with the moon shining behind them as Berserker's left eye glowed a menacing red_

**(Houkai shite shimau mae ni arubeki sugata wo) **_The camera shifts show Saber and Assassin lunging at each other with their Noble Phantasms ready to strike_

**(Omoiokoshite mite mina yo) **_The camera shifts to show Rider's bare back before changing to show Caster's tear-stricken face as she holds herself before it changes to show Gilgamesh with half of his body shadowed while his shadowed eye glowed a menacing red_

**(Instrumental) **_A cloaked figure appears behind Gilgamesh with glowing red eyes_

**(Fight or Flight~) **_The camera shifts to show Chris levitating out one of the moon's craters_

**(Instrumental) **_The light shines on him to reveal his body covered in black armor with red details with his eyes closed_

**(Fight or Flight~) **_The camera zooms out to show Chris with large black feathered wings blanketing the Earth as the sun appears behind him_

**(Instrumental) **_The image changes to show the Masters in a freeze frame with their Servants and Gilgamesh above them_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_The time for the war is about to begin. _Shows Chris situated around a table with his Servants looking at a map of Fuyuki

_Masters will call forth their Servants. _Shows Rin in her basement as a glowing hexagram appears on the ground before it changes to show Archer on a couch

_A friend will be caught in the middle. _Shows Chris on a building with Rider before it changes to show Shirou watching a battle between Lancer and Archer

**Next Time: **_The War Begins and Final Servant_

_A meeting of fate can change a person's destiny. _Shows Saber looking at Shirou before it changes to show Chris locked in combat with Lancer before Saber joins the fray

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that? I'm sure most of you already know who Chris's Servants are and if you do than I'm proud of you. Also, there were hints of a different Rider, if someone can find out who it is then I will use a character's of their choices weapon and appearance to use for Chris's battle against Lancer.<strong>

**Also, review to this story or else you'll be met with a nuke to your face!**

**Have a nice day and I know it's a too late but Happy New Year!**

**Peace out!**

**Also, I'm setting up a poll for five characters in case no one decides to message me the other Rider's identity.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey, everyone, I'd like to clarify that the poll for the character selection is up and I already have one vote. So please go to my profile and vote.**

**Also, I know I haven't updated the other stories and I apologize for that, but I have to worry about my jobs, my driver's test, and my college selection.**

**Please note that I will try my very best to get the other stories updated, but all I ask is that you guys be patient.**

**Also, please read and review the co-written stories of Nexus Gundam that he and I along with Mandalore Freedom have written such as Swords of Heaven and Road to Destiny.**

**Thank you and peace out!**

**Poll ends on February 5th!**


End file.
